Thomas and the Runaway Car
* Michael Brandon |series=11 |series_no=11.17 |number=279 |released= * 8th September 2007 * 11th September 2007 * 4th November 2007 * 10th April 2008 * 29th July 2009 * 1st June 2010 * 25th September 2011 |previous=Toby's Triumph |next=Thomas in Trouble}} Thomas and the Runaway Car is the seventeenth episode of the eleventh series. Plot Thomas has been given the important job of taking the Fat Controller's new car to the Sodor Show. Gordon has been given the job of taking the bandstand to the show and challenges Thomas to a race. Gordon manages to get a head start and Thomas impatiently tells Rocky to hurry up with loading the car onto the flatbed, but Rocky tells Thomas to wait because he needs to be careful. The car is finally placed on the flatbed, but Thomas starts so quickly he does not wait for the Dock manager to couple him up to the flatbed. Rocky and the workmen try to tell Thomas, but he has already gone, determined to beat Gordon. When Thomas puffs to the top of Gordon's Hill, the flatbed rolls away from him and he chases after it. While Percy is waiting at a red signal, Arthur is pulling into a siding with heavy trucks of fish. Percy sees the runaway car coming and warns Arthur, who ends up backing up much too fast, biffing the buffers with fish flying in the air and splattering all over him. Up ahead mud is all over the track and Rosie has just left the washdown. The runaway car runs past her, causing mud to splatter all over her. She does not look too pleased at her predicament. The flatbed then races pass Gordon and goes into a siding crashing into some buffers with the car then flying off and running into a haystack. When Thomas catches up, he sees what happened and Gordon, feeling triumphant, chuffs to the show. Thomas realises that he lost the race and the Fat Controller's car will never get to the show on time. He sets off to the Docks to get Rocky, but he stops knowing that he is not strong enough to pull Rocky on his own. When Gordon comes back after delivering the bandstand and winning the race, Thomas begs him to fetch Rocky. Gordon, taking pity on Thomas, is more than happy to help his friend as well as show off his strength. He goes to the Docks, fetches Rocky and brings him over to the hay field. After getting the car back on the flatbed, Thomas thanks Gordon by giving him the car to deliver and they arrive at the show together. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Percy * Arthur * Rosie * Rocky * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * James * Cranky * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Jem Cole * Farmer Trotter * The Mayor of Sodor * Sodor Brass Band * Two members of the Railway Board * The Baker * "Dusty" Dave * Alice * Big Mickey Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Gordon's Hill * Whispering Woods Halt Trivia * The "new" car model is actually the same old one. * The crowd scene from the eleventh series episode, Toby's Triumph is reused only with the people changed around slightly. * This episode was shown in select USA cinemas as part of Thomas and Friends on the Big Screen. * This episode marks the only appearance of two things: ** Arthur has been seen with his shut eye face mask, which was also seen in the DVD game, Arthur's Tricky Travels. ** Rosie has been seen with her shut eye face mask and her cross face mask. * This episode marks the last of a few things: ** The last episode until the sixteenth series episode, Percy and the Monster of Brendam in which the Fat Controller does not have a speaking role. ** Rocky's last speaking role until the special, Hero of the Rails. ** Jem Cole's last appearance until the fourteenth series episode, Jitters and Japes. ** Arthur's last speaking role in an episode to date. ** Rosie's last appearance in a fully model-filmed episode. * This was the second time an engine, who was already cleaned from the washdown, gets dirty again. The first was in the third series episode, The Trouble with Mud. * In the Japanese version, Arthur and Rosie gain extra lines. Goofs * On his way to the docks, Thomas passes by Gordon who is pulling the Express. However, when Thomas arrives at the docks Gordon is already there. * Gordon's buffer is crooked at the docks. * At the top of Gordon's Hill, the couplings clang and drop before the flatbed moves away; but it was said that the flatbed was not coupled up. * When the flatbed speeds past Arthur, he speeds up after his trucks to clear the points. * When the fish fly out of the trucks on to Arthur, he appears to have two fish stuck on his smokebox before the fish hit him. * When the flatbed passes Rosie it splashes mud all over her, but when Thomas runs by he does not. In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Thomas y el Vagón Fugitivo ja:トーマスとにげるくるま pl:Tomek i Uciekający Samochód ru:Томас и сбежавший автомобиль Category:Series 11 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Theatrical releases